Dibalik Sandiwara
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Kelanjutan dari Rahasia Bunga milik Atma Venusia. Jadi sebelum anda membaca fanfic ini, silahkan baca fanfic sebelumnya. [#MonthlyFFA] [#HujanBulanJuni]


Ketika Miyuki Kazuya membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara spontan, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Sawamura Eijun. Berdiri di seberang ranjang sambil memegang sebuah buku dan bulpoin hitam. Dirinya duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal empuk, membuat punggungnya tidak terasa ngilu atau kram. Tapi, pergelangan tangannya saling terikat dan tidak mungkin bisa dilepas, bahkan sampai sakit rasanya. Miyuki ingin mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan beruntut, tapi yang ada mulutnya diikat sebuah kain. Air liurnya rasanya merembas. Sungguh posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-_senpai_." Sapa Sawamura tersenyum seperti biasa, "Aku yakin tidurmu pasti nyenyak."

Sawamura duduk pada kursi empuk yang terlihat mewah, dia membuka buku bersampul kulit hitam gelap dan menaruh bulpoinnya di sakunya, "Miyuki-_senpai_, aku punya banyak sekali cerita yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu." Sawamura membalik salah satu lembar dan menatapnya lama, "dengarkan baik-baik ya."

Miyuki hanya diam. Dia tidak paham. Tapi dipaksa paham. Jadi dia hanya menatap bingung pada sosok di depannya.

"Takashima Rei. Ah, orang yang pertama kali _senpai_ pacari. Wakil ketua klub baseball Seido yang sangat cantik dan membentuk. Primadona Seido yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Sangat beruntung ya." Kata Sawamura bercerita. Dia juga menulis sesuatu, "Umur kalian terpaut sangat jauh. Sebentar, biar aku hitung. Satu, dua, tiga, empat... Ah, sebelas tahun. Cinta benar-benar tidak mengenal umur ya."

Tangan Sawamura selesai menulis. Dia menaruh bukunya di meja sebelahnya, "Namun suatu hari, Takashima Rei menghilang. Seperti ditelan bumi. Polisi bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya. Ke mana ya beliau kira-kira?" tanya Sawamua pada entah siapa, "Oh! Aku tahu di mana dia." Serunya riang.

Dia beranjak dari kursi empuknya dan membuka salah satu lemari besi yang terletak di pojok ruangan, dekat pintu keluar. Sawamura mengambil sesuatu, yang membuat Miyuki berteriak tertahan dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi dia tersadar, kalau kakinya susah digerakkan. Ketika dia menatap kedua kakinya, Miyuki mendapati perban melilit mulai dari pergelangan kaki sampai atas lutut.

Sirat mata Miyuki mulai horror, dia bergetar. Antara ketakutan dan panik. Ada bekas darah di perbannya. Sawamura yang melakukannya?

"_Are_? Miyuki -_senpai_? Aku kira kau akan menghampiriku? Gak jadi?" tanya Sawamura kebingungan, "_S_enpai tidak ingin bertemu dengan wakil ketua?" tanya Sawamura lagi, "Ah, gak ada gunanya juga ya." Ucap Sawamura, dia mengambalikan kepala yang sudah tingal tengkorang dan kulit itu kembali ke lemari besi, "Wakil ketua juga sudah tidak bisa membuka mata lagi."

Sawamura lalu kembali duduk di kursi tadi. Mengambil bukunya dan membukanya. Mencari halaman lain yang sekiranya menarik.

"Aku baru ingat, hari ini tanggal dua puluh lima Janurai kan? _Senpai_ ingat itu hari apa?"

Miyuki diam lama. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Masih syok akan hal barusan yang ditunjukkan Sawamura.

"Tidak ingat? Atau aku saja yang jawab? Hmm, lebih baik aku saja yang jawab ya." Sawamura menegakkan duduknya. Kakinya disilangkan dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut kanannya. Manik coklat berpendar emas itu menatap lurus pada manik _hazelnut_ Miyuki yang bergetar. Iris mata Miyuki seperti berteriak untuk tidak usah menjawab atau mengingatkan hari apa ini. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Manis sekali _senpai_ saat ini. Aku suka sirat mata _senpai_ sekarang." Sawamura tulus memuji barusan, "Baiklah, sebagai hadiah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Ini hari yang sangat spesial untuk _senpai_. Hari di mana _senpai_ berhasil melepas wakil ketua dan menemukan penggantinya." Kata Sawamura, "dan hari di mana _senpai_ berpisah dengan orang itu."

Napas Miyuki memberat. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Hawa di sekitarnya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya membuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil dan irisnya membulat sempurna. Tertuju pada satu-satunya sosok di depannya.

"Furuya Satoru."

Miyuki menggeleng kuat. Seandainya tangannya tidak diikat, dia pasti sudah menutup kedua telinganya rapat. Jadi dia hanya menunduk dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Berandai itu bisa membuat dirinya tuli sebentar.

"Saat Miyuki-_senpai_ datang untuk memenuinya, _senpai_ sendiri menemukannya gantung diri di kamarnya. Furuya hanya meninggalkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'maaf'. Sungguh ironis ya, padahal dia rival yang sangat aku akui." Sawamura menghapus air matanya yang sedikit menitik, "sayang dia harus pergi di umur semuda itu."

Kembali, Sawamura mengambil bukunya. Dia membuka beberapa halaman, "Banyak sekali orang terdekat _senpai_ yang berakhir menghilang, bunuh diri, atau kecelakaan. Orang-orang yang berhasil mengusir kesedihan _senpai_ dan berhasil berada di ruang spesial di hati _senpai_, selalu berakhir tragis. Kasihan sekali ya. Apakah _senpai_ dikutuk?"

Senyum Sawamura mengembang. Dia menaruh bukunya kembali di atas meja dan beranjak ke atas kasur. Merangkang ke sosok kakak kelasnya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Sawamura bisa melihat jelas keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

Dia tangkup kedua pipi Miyuki dan membuatnya mendongak menatap Sawamura, "Narumiya Mei, Mima Souichiro, Watanabe Hisashi, Aotsuki Wakana, Seto Takuma, Kuramochi Youichi, Yuuki Tetsuya, Akira Nagao, Kaneda Tadahiro, Kominato Haruichi, dan..." Sawamura tersenyum, senyum yang cukup membuat Miyuki lebih ketakutan lagi, "Takigawa Chris Yu-_senpai_."

Miyuki tidak kuat, dia ingin kabur saja dari sini sekaligus berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa.

"_Naa_, Miyuki-_senpai_, aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana cara agar kutukan itu hilang." Kata Sawamura, dan ini menarik atensi Miyuki Kazuya seratus persen.

.

.

.

"**Mulai sekarang, pilihlah aku."**

.

.

.

.

.

**Sandiwara, 1 (Hujan Bulan Juni (c) Sapardi Djoko Damono, Hal.83)**

Untuk kalian yang menarik atensinya, menjadi cahaya baru.

**Sandiwara, 2 (Hujan Bulan Juni (c) Sapardi Djoko Damono , Hal.84)**

Untuk kalian yang sudah terlanjut mengisi hatinya.

.

.

A/N: Ide dadakan. Akhirnya jadi. DAN TERIMA KASIH ATMA VENUSIA SUDAH MEMPERBOLEHKAN SAYA MEMBUAT PREQUELNYA! SUNGGUH SUNGGUH SUNGGUH SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH! WALAU AWALNYA PADA GAK TAHU INI MAU DIBAWA KE MANA, TAPI TERIMA KASIH KALAU SUDAH MEMBIARKAN SAYA MELANJUTKAN IDEMU! KALAU INI MEMBINGUNGKAN, MAAFKAN! KALAU JELAS! TERIMA KASIH!

Jangan lupa direview ya.

.

.

.

Ketika tubuh itu mulai terbujur kaku di bawahnya, Miyuki tertawa sangat keras.

Ketika tubuh mereka masih basah akan menyatunya keringat dan cairan cinta kedunya, tawa Miyuki tidak berhenti.

Ketika tubuh itu sudah mulai memucat dan membeku dingin, suara tawanya masih menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Dan ketika dirinya berhasil, tawa itu terhenti.

"Sawamura... Sawamura..." lirih Miyuki, senyumnya masih mengembang sementara harapan hidup di matanya sudah menghilang sejak lama, "Sawamura... Sawamuraku... Sawamura Eijun..."

Senyum sosok terbujur kaku di bawahnya membutakan mata Miyuki. Iris coklat keemasan tidak terlihat lagi.

Miyuki kembali menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan mempersatukan bibir mereka sekilas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskannya..." ucap Miyuki, dia mencium pipi kenyal itu lembut, "sejauh apapun aku mengelak, kau selalu datang padaku, membinasakan semuanya."

Miyuki menindihi tubuh itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelahnya, "Berkali-kali kau hancurkan duniaku, berkali-kali kau hancurkan harapanku, dan berkali-kali kau hancurkan kebahagiaanku. Namun tetap, kau masih terlihat indah dan menawan, Sawamura. Kau benar-benar menjeratku."

Kelopak mata Miyuki terpejam. Dia muluai memeluk sosok itu erat, "Dan sekarang, kau memperbolehkanku menghancurkan duniamu. Kau sungguh orang yang sangat baik, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Miyuki senang, "Benar kata _mereka_, kita ditakdirkan bersama selamanya. Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Sawamura. Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Selamanya, sampai kita dipertemukan kembali."


End file.
